grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
John Gravelli
=Jon Gravelli= *Edit **History Jon Gravelli (1923 - 2008) Is a character in GTA IV. He was the Don of the Gambetti crime family in Liberty City. He was hospitalized for many years due to a serious illness. Biography http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Gravelli&action=edit&section=1Edit Jon Gravelli was born in Meadow Hills, Liberty City in 1923. His criminal record dates back to 1940, when he was first arrested for possesion of gambling records at only 17 years old. Rigorous criminal activity continued through his twenties, including car theft, attempted murder and bribery, though his LCPD record states that he had never been in prison. Gravelli took charge as the Don of the Gambetti Family in 1978 after the death of Sonny Cangelosi, when Gravelli was 55. The Gambetti Family became the most powerful of Liberty City's Mafia families under Gravelli's leadership. He had a son, Jon Gravelli, Jr., who was an associate of the Gambetti's but was disowned after he developed a cocaine addiction. In his late sixties, during the early 1990s, he was arrested twice again and beat both cases. Since 2005, he was a patient in Schottler Medical Center. He was charged with racketeering in 2006 and was awaiting trial - as many other organized crime figures had done, people believed Gravelli was faking his illnesses to avoid trial, but were proven wrong when he stayed hospitalized for his remaining years. Events of GTA IVhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Gravelli&action=edit&section=2Edit In 2008, Gravelli was introduced to Niko Bellic via cellphone through his contact at United Liberty Paper who is referred to as a "mutual friend". Jon Gravelli first hired Niko to provide security for a politician from Russian Mafia wanted to whack. Niko and the convoy are ambushed on a back street they survive the ambush. Next, Jon ordered Niko to whack Korean Mob connected Kim Young-Guk for running a counterfeiting operation. In Liquidize the Assets, he hired Niko to destroy gun vans in a warehouse. It was through his and U.L Paper's assistance that Niko is able to have Darko Brevic delivered to him. After GTA IVhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Gravelli&action=edit&section=3Edit A news report on the radio and internet (after the completion of GTA IV's storyline) states that Gravelli passed away peacefully in his sleep, prior to standing trial. It also appears after the completion of The Ballad of Gay Tony's storyline. LCPD Database record http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Gravelli&action=edit&section=4Edit Surname: Gravelli First Name: Jon Age: 85 Place of Birth: Meadow Hills, Liberty City Affiliations: Gambetti Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1940 - Possession Gambling Records *1942 - Promoting Gambling *1942 - Assault *1944 - Grand theft Auto *1946 - Attempted Murder *1949 - Bribery *1990 - Racketeering and Murder *1992 - Obstruction of Justice *2006 - Racketeering Notes: *Head of the Gambetti Crime Syndicate since the death of Sonny Cangelosi in 1978. *Indicted several times but never convicted of a serious crime. *Resident of the Schottler Medical Center for the last 3 years due to an allegedly serious illness. Mission appearances http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Gravelli&action=edit&section=5Edit ;GTA IV *Entourage (Boss) *Dining Out (Boss) *Liquidize the Assets (Boss) Trivia http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Gravelli&action=edit&section=6Edit *Jon Gravelli states that in 1972 "he would have killed Giovanni Ancelotti's uncle, but he spared him". *He is most likely based on Carlo Gambino, former boss of the Gambino crime family, on which the Gambettis are based, although his name shares similarities with John Gotti. *Upon completion of the main story in Grand Theft Auto IV, Niko can read about Gravelli's death on the Liberty Tree website, under the article "Mob Boss Dies Before Trial". *If you call Jon Gravelli, it will say that his number is not recognized. Despite this, he can be called after his missions. *Gravelli is one of the few characters in the GTA series to die of natural causes. Others include Johnny Sindacco. *It's noted numerous times that Gravelli brought his illness upon himself to prevent, or at least delay, prosecution. *Niko Bellic responds to Gravelli well, despite the tremendous age gap, due to Gravelli's bleak sense of humour. *Gravelli, Gerald McReary, Elizabeta Torres & the United Liberty Paper Contact are the only major characters in GTA IV who don't appear outside of cutscenes. *In his artwork, Garvelli wears a blue tuxedo, but he does not wear it in GTA IV. This is due to the fact that he is hospitalized and wears the hospital issued gowns. *At 85 years old, Garvelli is the oldest character in the GTA series to give the protagonist missions.